User talk:IggyAndPkmn
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Flesh Tunnels page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Oho, another regular contributor, eh? Nice to meet you, I'm the punchbattle! I am sort of the dude 'round hurr. Just wanted to appologize for tampering with/undoing a few of your contributions. However! Just as a side note: the textures you reffer to as the Cartoon texture actually makes up part of the Sexual texture! Don't believe me? Check out my profile; the first link is a download for all the textures in the game! Punchbattle (talk) 17:14, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Another person working on the object pages would be great! After taking hundreds of pictures and making a standardized skeleton for pretty much the entire wiki, needless to say, I have kind of been reduced to a pile. Most of the pages I made were intentionally left blank. I'm too lazy to write articles the way they need to be written. I figured that, so long as I put up a decent screenshot and accurate link/location information, others might be willing to help fill out additional info on individual objects. Maybe that's where you come in? Eh?'' Ehh?'' But if writing's not your thing, I can hardly blame you. Taking screen shots is a lot more fun in my opinion. Speaking of which -- yes, I do use an emulator. It's called ePSXe. A physical copy of LSD runs you about'' $350'' in "very good" condition, these days. Let alone an unopened copy; if such a thing even exists. But you can tweak ePSXe's settings in such a way that it looks like your running your game on an actual PS1. Or better yet, you can do what I do an push the quality way past that. That's how I get such high quality screenshots. Here's a link, if you're interested: http://www.epsxe.com If you do end up downloading it and have any questions about how to configure it, just ask. It was kind of hard for me at first. Took a lot ''of trial and error. Punchbattle (talk) 00:32, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ''Wizards! Well, to load a game into ePSXe, click File and there should be a dropdown menu. From there, click Run ISO and then select your .bin file. ''.bins work just fine for me, but if for some reason you're having trouble, try getting the game in '.iso '''form. Another word for ".iso" is "disc image". Your computer can't tell the difference between an .iso and a physical CD, so long as you open the .iso in a virtual disc drive program (like ePSXe). All an .iso is is just a .cue and .bin together. Finding the file should be as simple as Googling "LSD Dream Emulator ISO". I got LSD from a site called Get Your Rom, or get-your-rom.com. It sounds like some malware site, but it's actually one of the most reliable places to get ROMs on the internet. It has everything. It has Shove-It: The Warehouse Game! Oh, to take a screenshot, just press F8 at any time! Each time you do, an image gets saved to the Screenshots folder in the ePSXe directory! Aaaand as for the game's sound effects persisting after you close the game, I really have no idea. That's some spooky shit. Sounds like you're haunted. You probably don't have much time left. Are you sure the emulator isn't still running? Next time the problem occurs, open your Task Manager (CTRL+ALT+DEL) and make sure the program is closed for reals. Just thought I should thank you for your work here (: DragonTamerMCT (talk) 01:34, April 4, 2013 (UTC) What about you? ;-; Still alive? DragonTamerMCT (talk) 23:19, April 23, 2013 (UTC)